The goal of this project is to determine whether chlamydiae (specifically TRIC (trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis) agents) and/or herpesviruses are specifically associated with cervical cancer or dysplasia. The laboratory studies aimed at elucidating this point involve isolation of these agents, as well as determination of serologic evidence of exposure in women with and without these conditions. By direct comparison of the prevalence of active infection, as well as the cumulative exposure indicated by serologic reactivity, we hope to obtain evidence for or against the specificity of these associations. Since many laboratories have published evidence indicating that herpesvirus (HSV) infection is specifically associated with cervical cancer and cervical dysplasia, we hope that the comparison of results of similar studies for TRIC agent will either affirm the specificity of the herpesvirus association or indicate that those findings may simply be reflections of sexual activity of the population under study. Thus, women with cervical dysplasia or cervical cancer, and normal controls, as well as women with inflammatory diseases, will be studied, and the results compared for patients and suitably matched controls.